Tracing the Outline
by CraneLee
Summary: *Discontinued* Orochimaru no longer cares about Sasuke. He'd rather control a demon. If this isn't a Teen Titans Naruto crossover, then nothing is. GaaraXRae! Not for Robin Fans.
1. The Mission is Final, To Jump city!

Tracing the Outline 

_In this story the chunin exams do not exist, they're over actually, but there Orochimaru doesn't get Sasuke at any point in this. Everyone is a chunin here. Orochimaru is no longer interested with Sasuke. And the 3rd or 4th or whatever Hokage that Orochimaru tries to kill is already dead. And Gaara and Sasuke are good guys. But I still hate Sasuke's guts and wish he would pull the stick out of his ass freal. Just roll with me here people._

In the middle of the Konoha leaf village, lye's the Hokage, the top ninja in the village. Today Tsunade had called upon 3 of her favorite ninjas. (Sarcasm) And as planned, Naruto Uzamaki (sp?), Sasuke Uchiha, and Gaara appeared in her office.

The room was quiet for maybe just a second as Tsunade stared out the window with a glazed look in her eye. But it didn't last long. Soon enough Naruto had broken the silence.

"So why'd you call us here Tsunade-kun?" He questioned.

Whirling around in her swivel chair, the blonde glared.

Naruto tugged at his jacket collar and smiled uncomfortably.

"You're here," she finally answered, "because I have a new mission for you 3."

Naruto could be seen making a back flip in the background in joy.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, completely ignoring Naruto.

Tsunade held up two pictures of several teenagers in spandex and baggy outfits.

"I have here 2 pictures. Notice anything?"

"Yes. This girl right here," Sasuke said pointing to a young girl with violet hair and deep purple eyes, "and here," he said pointing to her again in the other picture, "is in both pictures."

"Do you know why?"

"Is that important?" Naruto asked.

"These are two very powerful groups of teenagers. This girl is the strongest though."

"No way. I mean look at her. She's a skinny little stick girl. No way she's a better ninja than me," Naruto said defiantly.

"She's stronger than any Hokage. If she wanted to she could destroy the entire world."

"Alone? No ninja has that power," Naruto remarked.

"They aren't ninjas. These are kids with special abilities."

"Like?" Sasuke asked.

"You ever hear of the Teen Titans?" Tsunade queered.

"No," Naruto remarked again.

"Anyway…"

"You want us to go grab her right?"

"NO Naruto! As you know Orochimaru is still at large. And now he has set sights on this girl."

"Who is she exactly?"

"Her name is Raven. I need you to protect her."

"Why us?" Gaara said, finally speaking.

"Well, I thought that you 3 could probably relate to her the most."

"How's that?"

"Well Naruto, maybe if you SHUT UP for a damn second I could finish my sentence. This girl happens to be a half demon just like the rest of you."

"Oh."

"So what makes her so special? I mean what's sealed inside her?"

"Nothing."

"Then how is she half demon?"

"Because, you know Trigon the Terrible?"

"Satan himself?"

"Exactly. She is his daughter."

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

"You 3 need to watch over her. Protect her. Make sure Orochimaru is nowhere near her."

"Alright," Gaara said smoothly.

"Gaara, I'm putting you in charge. I feel that she'll be very comfortable around you."

"Wait. Are these good guys are bad guys. Because if Trigons her father then," Naruto began.

"These kids save peoples lives. I don't think you'll have to worry. But don't get over excited. I'm afraid that the girl will not understand," Tsunade said irritably.

"Do we bring her back to the village?" Sasuke asked.

"That's up to you to decide. You may find it difficult to bring her back," Tsunade mumbled.

"Why?" Naruto queried.

Tsunade pointed to a taller girl in the second picture sadly. The girl had short brown hair with brown eyes and baggy clothes. Dirt was smeared on her face along with a wide grin.

"Her name is Maniac."

"That's an odd name," Naruto retorted.

Tsunade continued. "That's Raven's older half sister. She is strong. You'll have a very hard time with her."

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked.

"She's insane."

…

2 days later, Jump City, New York…

Both the Titans and ASAP had more then their fill with trouble. They weren't sure what had been going on, but they had been having a hard time with keeping the city under control. At the moment there was only 1 that had started a riot near the Pizza Hut down town.. But that was enough.

The man had long silver hair, with round rimmed glasses, wearing a purple outfit and a blue head band.

"Maniac! Are you ready yet?" Marik cried. His eye darted back and forth between the man standing several feet away from him, and his friend.

Maniac gave him a stern look. Maniac fell to all fours and gritted her teeth. "I'm trying to conjure lightning, does it look like I'm ready?" Maniac growled as clouds rolled in overhead. Falling to her knees Maniac raised her left hand to the sky and the other pointed at the stranger. "Almost… there."

"Hurry. Beastboy, Starfire and like half the others are already k.o," Marik exclaimed. Suddenly Robin flew by over head screaming. There was a soft thud, and Marik raised his eyebrow. "And Robin just got flung into a trash can."

"Shut… up," Maniac snapped at the blonde. "Just… a little… bit more… have to…"

At that moment a small spark extended from her fingers. Marik grinned. "Keep him busy, I'll shoot him!" Maniac cried.

"Right."

Marik raced off with a fire starting at his right shoulder and extending about his arms. Fire sprouted from his heels, sending him into a remarkable speed at the other man.

"Heads up!" Marik slammed into the man once before falling to the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Stop drop and roll Marik," Reese cried.

"Stop fooling around guys!" Cyborg shouted. Shooting his cannon at several different angles Cyborg then retreated behind a dumpster.

"We've been hitting him for a while now, he should be worn out by now," Raven hollered.

Reese turned her head the man, only to see him disappear in a puff of smoke and a log in his place.

"I really hate irony," she mumbled.

The man shot out from behind her with a fast fury that Maniac wouldn't possibly be able to match. Reese fell face first to the ground in shock, not wanting to get back up. "Are you ready?" she asked through a muffled voice.

"Can't get a good shot," Maniac said under her breath. The man darted around at amazing speed, knocking Marik and Cyborg to the ground. Raven set up a barrier around herself quickly as a dagger like weapon whizzed passed her ear. "Try to stop him Rae!"

Raven wasn't quick enough though. Before she had time to react the man showed up behind her. Stabbing her arm with another knife Raven cried out in panic. Maniac shot accidentally at this point.

A flash went passed Raven's shoulder, hitting the man in the face.

"You got him!" Reese cried.

In a nothing puff of smoke the man disappeared once again.

"No you didn't!" Reese said with the same enthusiasm.

Another knife a 3 star like metal objects hit the ground within the next second. 4 more shot passed Reese. 2 more were aimed at Maniac. Seeing the pattern Maniac's voice rang out in panic. "Raven! Move! Now!"

Raven swayed to the left in time to dodge another attack. But by doing so she wasn't able to see another coming at her from behind.

"Raven! Behind you!"

Before Raven even had time to think, a body slammed into hers and skidded across the ground just as the weapons hit the ground.

2 others leap from a roof top and hit the man with even greater speed.

"Kabuto?" one said. He had light blonde spiked hair, dressed in an orange jump suit. He had bright blue eyes with what looked to be whiskers stricken across his cheeks, and like the man, a blue headband..

"Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara. You act as if you're surprised?" He said coolly, sitting on the ledge of the Pizza Hut.

"You can't take all of us. You might as well leave Kabuto," a raven-haired boy said. He wore a blue t shirt with an upturned collar and baggy tan pants with a blue headband around his forehead.

"Sasuke," he said calmly. "Orochimaru gives his regards. He's sorry that he is no longer interested in you. But his bar has been set a little higher." Kabuto's eyes moved to Raven, who had just gotten to her feet with a red headed boy standing next to her.

Maniac growled. Picking up a rock she threw it as hard as she could. It landed several feet off from her destination on the roof, but it was close.

"Pull the stick out of your ass and take a hike jerk wad."

Kabuto chuckled softly to himself. "Alright, but next time, it won't be so easy." The man did a back flip into mid air and was gone with a cloud of smoke.

**Alright, confusing, yes. I've put profiles of the ASAP characters on my profile… uh… page thing, so it should explain who they are. I'll update soon.**


	2. Back at the Tower

Tracing the Outline 

_I might make Gaara OOC in this chapter. I'm definitely going to make Sasuke sound lame though. I really just don't like him. He has no originality. He copies everyone's jutsu, and thinks he's all that and a bag of chips. Show off. _

_My mind also sorta freezes sometimes, so if I get a little off track, don't bite my head off._

_And I also hate Robin, so he's going to be a jackass as always._

_F.Y.I. Maniac, Gerard, Reese, Jason, and Cyborg are all old enough to drink. So don't get all bent out of shape._

Maniac was confused beyond reason. After that fight with that Kabuto guy, the air had been icy amongst the group. Between now and then the 3 strangers were invited to the tower to explain the situation.

"Is this making any since to you guy?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah… I'm like really bad with names, what are they again?" Beastboy asked.

"How many times do we have to go over this? My name is Naruto Uzimaki (how do you spell it exactly?), remember it!"

"Oh yeah, it's all coming back to me now," Beastboy said smiling sheepishly.

"So… um, who wanted tea?" Raven asked softly, holding a cup in her hands.

"Alcohol," Maniac said randomly. Hopping over the back of the couch she made her way over to the fridge.

"I would like some, please," Gaara mumbled.

"Hey, I'm missing a pack and 1 other!" Maniac cried upon inspection of the refrigerator.

Maniac stood back up holding her once six pack in her arms. "I only have 5 here, I should have 12, where's my others beer?"

Gerard, Marik, Beastboy, and Jason whistled to themselves. "Oh you wants to be taking this outsides then."

The guys bolted for the door all at once with Maniac hot on their heels.

As soon as the doors shut, Robin skimmed the rest of the room.

"Now that the annoyance is gone," Robin stopped when he looked at Reese. She smiled. "Most of it, let me get this straight. A ninja is after one of my teammates?"

Reese snorted to herself. "Sorry," she said turning away from Robins glare.

"And, you have come all the way from a village in Japan (I'm making it Japan, if Naruto takes place anywhere else you people can kiss my ass) to protect her."

"Yes," Sasuke said calmly. His eyes hadn't left Gaara for a while now. Why did this girl like Gaara and not him? Usually they all liked him, but she didn't. She was only interested with Gaara.

'Don't understand it. I have a million girls ready to give their left hand to go out with me, yet she doesn't act like I exist. Why do I care? Just cause some pretty girl like Gaara and not me.'

His cheeks turned a violent red as Raven handed Gaara a cup of tea. She' had been too nice to him since he saved her. He could have saved her to. Gaara just got there first. That wasn't fair. And he got rid of Kabuto. Not like Naruto did anything, but she was nice to him to.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto snapped.

"Huh?" he said absently.

"Been calling your name for a while now, you like, dazed off."

"Yeah, that's nice."

"Then after we go extreme bungee jumping I thought we could shave off our hair and paint our heads blue."

"Great."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. So he was starring at the happy couple a? Sasuke was jealous. Naruto furrowed his brow. Stupid Sasuke. Why shouldn't Gaara have a girlfriend He could have any other girl, but no. The only one Gaara liked. Not to mention Sasuke still ignores Sakura, and Sakura ignores Naruto.

"Need anything?" Reese asked, popping up from the back of the couch.

"A down sizer for Sasuke's head."

"Don't think we have that. Hey, it looks like ya 3'll be stay' in here for a while. But you'll have to share a room."

"That's cool. We can't really go back to the village until our mission is done anyway."

"You know, if you still want to deflate that kids head, I can always get Maniac on it. He just might need his ass kicked is all."

"No. Sasuke's jealous."

"Of what dare I ask?"

"The Raven girl we're protecting, and Gaara."

"The red head dude with the gourd on his back? Why?"

"Cause Sasuke always has girl foaming at the mouth for him and when one is finally likes someone else and not him, he's jealous."

"Jelly? Oo."

"He'll get over it," Naruto mumbled.

"Why are we whispering?" Maniac asked from behind Reese.

"Shh."

"Alright team, we need to secure the area. It is obvious that we are out matched greatly. We need to train, and in the mean time, I don't want Raven to get out of your sights, got it Raven?" Robin snapped.

"Nag, nag, nag. You are such a kill joy. ASAP!"

The team appeared before her in a flash, Gerard and Jason looking ragged as ever.

"You know the drill. Little Bo Peeps looking for his sheep. This sheep ain't gonna be wagging her tail behind her is she Rae?"

"What?" Raven retorted. Naruto could admit that he too was vaguely confused. He wasn't feeling too good about the situation at the moment.

"I said keep it on the down low. You got yet another evil villain on your butt, again. We'll handle this no sweat," Maniac said confidently.

"Dude, I'm not liking this right now," Beastboy said nervously.

"We couldn't even touch the guy," Cyborg agreed.

"Could you rephrase that?" Reese asked jokingly.

"Yeah, and that's not true, what about when we got slammed to the ground, how do you think he did that. He had to be touching us then," Maniac pointed out.

Cyborg growled.

"Anyway, Titans-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Robin. Unless we want our semi decent record to be jacked up even more, we will get better and less lame," Maniac interrupted.

Robin scowled.

"Now I propose fondue," Maniac finished.

"Cheese!" Reese added.

"I'm in," Jason said quickly.

"Fondue?" Naruto questioned. "You guys need to take this seriously! Orochimaru is dangerous! If he gets a hold of Raven it's bye-bye. We aren't even on the same level as him. And you guys were having trouble with Kabuto, you don't stand a chance against Orochimaru at this rate!"

"We take a break before getting serious," Maniac said coolly.

"A long break," Reese chimed.

"But then we get intense. Besides, you haven't seen me at my fullest. And I have a feeling that Rae was holding back weren't Raven?" Maniac queered. Maniac tossed a glance at Raven's direction and noticed she had disappeared.

"Oh no! Orochimaru got her already!" Naruto cried.

"No dufis. She's probably in her room or something. I'll check. Um, what's your face, Gaara was it, check the roof, the elevator goes straight there," Maniac said absent-mindedly. And with that Maniac turned and left the main room.

Gaara watched her leave before standing and following the same suit.

…

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

It was steady hum. A rhythm she knew well. And at the moment, Raven needed to concentrate. There was something about the red head. His name was Gaara, that she knew. Who was he? And why did he save her life so suddenly? He didn't seem like the type that would… he seemed like her sort of. Dark, depressed, confused, miss understood. She had a feeling that he was different then the other two. Naruto and Sasuke, who she was fully aware of liking her. But Gaara was still different. Something about his eyes. They were like hers. Full of pain. Confusion. Loneliness.

At that moment she sensed someone else on the roof. Her mantra stopped abruptly and she slowly floated back to the ground. "Yes?" Her words weren't harsh, yet curios. Again he was coming to help. That, she could sense too.

Gaara was quiet. Instead of and answer he came to her side and sat down and the ledge with her. Raven stared at him for a moment, as if she expected him to answer. When he wouldn't, she sighed, relaxed, and let her legs dangled off the edge of the roof.

"You know, I hadn't really… what I mean is… well, Maniac is the one who usually comes up here, not that I have a problem with it… I guess, uh… so… what I mean is."

"You're welcome," he said randomly.

Raven looked over the edge slightly embarrassed.

"So… have you found where you'll be sleeping yet? I could show you, or something."

"I don't sleep."

"Oh, why not?"

"I can't."

"Insomnia problems?"

"No, it's… dangerous."

"Oh… right, I guess I understand."

There was an awkward silence for several minutes after that.

"I don't sleep because I guess you could say that I'm like you."

"I wouldn't say so. I'm kind different."

"I know. You're the daughter of Trigon."

Raven's eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to know that. She hung her head slightly in shame, no wonder he didn't talk to her much.

"I don't mind."

Raven gave Gaara an odd look.

"That is to say, I don't think that is makes you a bad person, being half demon in all."

Raven sighed in relief. Though she didn't know why, she didn't want Gaara to reject her like everyone else.

"Because… I have a demon inside of me to. Thanks to my father."

"Oh." That's all she could think of. Oh. All she could say was oh. She felt like an idiot. "I guess… you understand after all, I mean…"

"I've been wanting to talk about it for a while now. I thought that maybe you could relate."

Raven blinked. She could relate. "I can relate. Relate to the feeling of loneliness. The pain. The confusion. Never knowing what you're supposed to be."

"Maybe, you want to talk about it?"

"I think… I might."

**Dum dum dum. Uh oh, what will happen, don't worry, I'll update soon.**

**If you want to dictate over the pairings be my guest. I've already made my decision. But you won't know till later. Right now it's Gaara and Raven, It might change later, or it might stay the same. Or it could be a love triangle. You won't know till I update again.**


	3. Gaara's Story

**Tracing The Outline**

_Enjoy!_

_P.S. This is a song fic._

_I do not own the Teen Titans, Naruto, or Modest Mouse, Get over it._

Gaara sighed.

**Well, it would've been, could've been worse than you would ever know.  
Oh, the dashboard melted, but we still have the radio.  
**

"I think it's start a while ago. When I was born."

**Oh, it should've been, could've been worse than you would ever know.  
Well, you told me about nowhere well it sounds like someplace I'd like to go.**

"My mother was chosen to be the villages sacrafice. They needed a newborn child at the time, to seal the demon in, so the sand village could prevail of the leaf village."

**Oh, it could've been, should've been worse than you would ever know.  
Well, the windshield was broken but I love the fresh air y'know.  
(The dashboard melted but we still have the radio)  
**

"She never wanted me to be alive. She died just as I was named. Gaara, a demon that only loves itself. But I never knew till later. I thought I was special. My father, the leader of the village, gave me everything. He wanted me to be happy. So his weapon would be happy when he attacked."

**Oh, it would've been, could've been worse than you would ever know, oh!  
(The dashboard melted but we still have the radio)  
Oh, we talked about nothing which was more than I wanted you to know-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
Now here we go!  
**

"But I was too strong. I was a threat. A monster. My father tried to kill me, but I was always protected by the demon inside me. I was never loved."

**  
Oh! It would've been, could've been worse than it had even gone  
Well, the car was on blocks, but I was already where I want.  
(It was impossible, we ran it good, we ran it good)  
**

"My uncle told me he loved me. He said I was loved by him and my mother. And I belived him. And then, the same night he said it, I was attacked."

**  
Why should we ever even ever really even get to know?  
(It was impossible, we ran it good, we ran it good)  
Oh if the world don't like us it'll shake us just like we were a co-oh-oh-oh-old.  
Now here we go!  
**

Raven's eyes widended.

"An assasin tried to kill me, my father had sent him. I killed the assasin. And then I found, it was Yashimaru, my uncle. He said no one had ever loved me. And I could only love myself."

**  
Well we scheme and we scheme but we always blow it  
we've yet to crash, but we still might as well enjoy it  
Standing at a light switch to each east and west horizon,  
Every dawn you're surprising,  
And the evening was consoling  
Saying "See it wasn't quite as bad as"  
**

"From that moment on, I decided until recently, that my only reason for living is for the death of others, the only reason for my existance is to kill. But then, Naruto showed me, that there's more to life. And I thank him."

**  
Well, it would've been, could've been worse than you would ever know.**

I was patiently erasing and recording the wrong episodes  
after you had proved my point wrong,  
It wasn't like I'd let it go, oh-oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh.  
I just wanted to catch the last laugh of this show.  


Gaara looked over to Raven.

**  
Yeah, it would've been, could've been worse than you would ever know.  
Oh, the dashboard melted, but we still have the radio.  
(The dashboard melted, but we ran it good, we ran it good)  
**

"Now it's your turn."

**  
Hard-wired to concieve, so much we'd have to stow it  
Even needs have needs, tiny giants made of tinier giants.  
Don't wear eyelids so I don't miss the last laugh of this show.  
(The dashboard melted but we still have the radio)  
**

"Well…"

**  
Oh, we could've been, should've been worse than you would ever know.  
(The dashboard melted but we still have the radio)  
Well, you told me about nowhere well it sounds like someplace I'd like to go-oh-oh-oh-oh.  
Now here we go!  
**

"My story like yours."

**  
Well we scheme and we scheme but we always blow it  
we've yet to crash, but we still might as well enjoy it  
Standing at a light switch to each east and west horizon,  
Every dawn you're surprising,  
And the evening was consoling  
Saying "See it wasn't quite as bad as"  
**

"But it starts in a place called Azarath."

**  
Oh it would've been, could've been worse than you would ever know.**

**Okay, I know it's short, get over it. I'll update soon.**


	4. Raven's Story and Black Birds Fear

**Tracing the Outline**

_Okay I've updated, this will not be a song fic. It's really annoying to do._

Raven dangled her legs over the edge of the roof. "My story starts like yours, in a way. My mother ran away from home, and by accident I believe, joined a cult of the worse sort. She was promised love, a family. But she was tricked, into being raped by Trigon the terrible. And in that way, she had me. I was born in a different dimension, a place where Trigon couldn't find me or my mother. "

Gaara nodded.

"When I was born, my mother was forbidden to see me. The whole city was forbidden to make contact with me. I was a monster, and they all knew it, from the second I was alive. When I was born, the monks of Azarath looked into my future, and they saw destruction of Earth. My mother willingly gave me to them. She never wanted me anyway."

Raven sighed. She hadn't talked about her mother to anyone in her life. Why was she now? Was it because Gaara had told her everything? Either way, she continued.

"From then on, I was known as Trigon's daughter. The Spawn of Satin. And many other names I never wanted. I was told I was never allowed to feel. Not allowed to want. I couldn't cry, I couldn't smile, I couldn't feel anything, except pain. I was reminded of that everyday. Where I was, my powers were weak, I couldn't protect myself. And no one would.

"I was told that I wasn't a person, but a weapon of Trigons, his portal to Earth, that's the only reason I was alive, no other reason. I wasn't supposed to be human, I wasn't supposed to feel anything. If I did, I would destroy something with my powers.

"So I was to never be happy. To have any emotions would be dangerous. And one man, the prince of Azarath, said I was selfish. Selfish for wanting to feel emotions. Selfish for being sad. Putting myself before everyone else. I felt even worse then. And, I cried. I didn't mean to, but, I did. I killed the prince. I killed him when I cried. "

_(Okay, this probably never happened, but drama is always good)_

Raven pulled her knees to her chest. A painful knot was building in her heart, she felt horrible, and she hadn't felt this way for a while.

"I was then banished from Azarath. I was a monster. One no one could kill. I was never to return home. And just as I left, I saw my mother for the last time, standing on the outskirts of the city. And she said, 'My beloved Raven, I hate you, you horrible monster.' I left, never wanting to come back, but feeling as selfish as ever. But for once, I was free to cry, because, you couldn't destroy something that isn't there, and, there isn't anything in the universe I could destroy on my own. I've only gone back once since then, and everyone was dead. My father killed everyone, just as he tried to take over the world."

Gaara looked away. He looked over the sea, to the bay, to the city. He was silent. Not knowing what to say. She was just like him. She understood everything. What it was like to be a monster. But she wasn't a monster, a monster had no regrets when they killed or hurt someone. A monster only thought of themselves. He was a monster.

Raven could sense what he was feeling. From the depth of her soul, she could feel his pain. He understood her. He was just like her.

"What is this feeling?"

Raven looked over to Gaara, shock stricken across her face. What was wrong? Gaara clutched his chest where his heart was, and gritted his teeth as in pain.

"In my chest, what is this feeling?" Gaara stared down at his lap with a dazed glare in his eye.

Raven gave him a concerned look. Was he having a heart attack or something? Raven got to her feet and moved towards him.

Raven reached out to comfort him. "Gaara? Are you-" At that moment, a cloud of sand rushed in front of Raven, cutting her off from Gaara, and incasing her arm in sand. "What's hap-" the sand hardened, crushing her hand and wrist. Raven let out a wail in pain. The sand tightened more, breaking her arm. Raven screamed in agony. What was happening?

The sand loosened, letting Raven's arm free. She was bleeding. Her whole arm was a bloody mess. It fell limp at her side, bleeding tremendously. Raven breathed in a ragged breath, sweat was dripping down her brow, she was in so much pain. Her arm hurt so bad. What had happened? Where had that sand come from?

Raven gripped her arm, trying to make the bleeding stop. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to make the pain stop.

"Raven…"

"Gaara, what happened?"

She was on the verge of tears. The pain was too much.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Raven's eyes widened. He did this? This was his power? "No."

Gaara reached out to help her. Her eyes widened more, and she moved away. "Please, Raven, I don't want to hurt you." A wall of sand rose up from behind Gaara.

"No, please." Raven moved as far as the edge would let her. 'I can't fly, I-I…'

Gaara stepped closer, trying to help the shaking girl.

Tears were flowing from her eyes, she was terrified. She knew he wasn't trying to hurt her, but the sand. If it was to touch her…

"Please, just please."

Raven stumbled backwards, and let out a shrilled scream just as she fell.

"NO!" Gaara cried.

A rush of sand raced for her. Raven cringed, waiting for impact. She was falling fast, this was it, she was going to die. And just as she was about to hit the ground, everything blacked out.

**Again, it's short, get over it. I'll update soon don't worry, but I better get more reviews, only 8? Hell no. I want a total of twelve before I update again. And don't just say hi please.**


	5. Back in the Hospital

**Tracing the Outline**

_Okay, here we go, now, everyone has been emailing me asking about who these extra characters are. Well, I'll tell you guys the same thing I've told everyone else. On my stories page, you will find a document called 'ASAP Profiles', go there now, I don't want anymore emails. GOT IT?_

_Okay, here you go._

"Please, just please."

Raven stumbled backwards, and let out a shrilled scream just as she fell.

"NO!" Gaara cried.

A rush of sand raced for her. Raven cringed, waiting for impact. She was falling fast, this was it, she was going to die. And just as she was about to hit the ground, everything blacked out.

_Several hours later…_

The smell of the hospital filled her nostrils. That sterilized utensil and rubber glove smell. She had been around it so much. Evidentially she was in the infirmary.

Raven's eye slowly fluttered open, only to be met with the disturbing image of Maniac's face several inches away. Raven let out a yelp in surprise. Maniac jumped back and then screamed hysterically herself.

"Maniac!" Raven cried.

Maniac screamed again. Gerard rushed in the room, completely out of breath, staring wide-eyed from Raven to Maniac. "What the hell?"

"She scared me," Maniac said innocently, pointing a dangerous finger at Raven.

"Where am I?" Raven muttered, rubbing the back of her head vigorously.

"That's a stupid question, I'm guessing you were being rhetorical," Gerard said smirking.

"I don't even know what that means."

Raven scowled.

"You fell."

Raven looked over to the corner and saw Gaara sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Yeah, luckily Gaara here caught you though," Maniac said grinning.

"Y-you did?"

Maniac smirked. "We'll leave you kids alone. Have fun." Maniac tugged on Gerard's ear and stalked out of the room, Gerard yelping in pain.

Raven was quiet. It's not that she didn't believe that Gaara had saved her. But if it was the sand, why was she still alive?

"T-thanks," was all she could say.

Gaara nodded.

"It was, no problem. I just hope that-"

"It's not that I'm afraid of you Gaara, cause I not, there's nothing wrong with you. It's the sand. I- my arm. The demon inside you was the one I was afraid of, not you."

"You wanted me to stay away."

"Because of the sand. When you were concerned the sand came to help. I'm afraid of the sand, nothing more."

Gaara looked towards the door, not sure what to say.

"I'm not afraid of you Gaara, because I understand you. Just remember that."

Gaara stood, and Raven watched him approached the hospital bed. Gaara took her hurt arm, which was now wrapped in a delicate bandage, and looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'll be fine really. It's already healing, really."

Gaara sighed. "It shouldn't have happened though."

Raven put her hand on his, and gave him a warm smile. Gaara smile the best he could. This was something new to him. There was a warm feeling in his chest, but what was it? Suddenly, a twinge tightened in his chest. Gaara gritted his teeth. What was this feeling? This longing. The feeling that made him just want to stay right were he was right now.

"Gaara?"

"Something, in my chest."

"Are you having a heart attack?"

"No, a warm feeling, I've never felt it before."

"I don't know what it is, but I feel it too. In my heart. I suppose… I think-"

At this moment the hospital door swung open Robin waltzed in.

"What happened?" he demanded.

**Updated. Please review!**


	6. Love?

**Tracing the Outline**

_I'm back. I just feel like writing so much on this story. It's something I've wanted to write about for a long time. Well, here you go._

"Gaara?" Raven queered

"Something, in my chest," he mumbled.

"Are you having a heart attack?"

"No, a warm feeling, I've never felt it before."

"I don't know what it is, but I feel it too. In my heart. I suppose… I think-"

At this moment the hospital door swung open Robin waltzed in.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "I fell?"

Maniac popped her head in the room and smiled. Walking the rest the way in she scratched her spiky head and laughed nervously. "I tried to stop him you know?"

"Never mind. What I want is answers and I want them now," Robin snapped.

"I fell off the roof, what is there to talk about?" Raven said coldly. 'He can't just walk in here like that,' she thought.

"People don't just fall off the roof. You know what I think? I think he pushed you off," Robin said pointing to Gaara, "Then played hero and saved you."

"Wow, that is the most retarded thing I've ever heard," Maniac retorted.

"Maniac, I don't need your help right now."

"Sorry."

Raven shook her head. "Why would Gaara push me off? Answer me that?"

"See that look in his eye? It's like he wants to kill. I see it right now."

"Duck and cover!" Maniac screamed, diving under the hospital bed.

Raven glared at Maniac. "Look Robin-"

"Stop being an ass," Gaara finished. He had had enough of this. Robin had no right to judge him like that. And the only person he wanted to kill right now was him.

**(Robin is an ass! LOL! I hate Robin, he's a bitch!)**

"Gaara didn't have anything to do with me falling. And no it wasn't suicide," Raven said before Maniac could comment. Maniac closed her mouth and shrank back under the bed.

"I was meditating, and Gaara came up to check on me. I wasn't expecting anyone, and I was startled. I tripped, and fell off. Then Gaara caught me before I hit the ground," Raven said slowly. She hadn't really thought of a story to tell the others. She wasn't going to tell the truth, they would all hate Gaara then.

"And your arm?" Robin hissed.

"It's fine," Raven said quickly.

"It's broken."

"I'm fine."

Robin narrowed his eyes.

"You fell off the roof, how could you have broken your arm?"

Raven paused. She hadn't thought about this. "It must have… broken… when Gaara caught me. It could be whiplash?"

"And how did Gaara catch you without falling himself?"

"Oh… well…"

"I have a special power. I can control sand. I was able to soften the impact and save her life. She landed on her arm though. Explaining why it's crushed," Gaara answered.

Robin glared.

"Uh… yeah, that's right. I just passed out… and I don't remember it all that well."

"Yeah!" Maniac said, crawling out from under the bed. "So back off yo before I got to go crazy on yo ass." Maniac screwed her eyes up and gave Robin an insane look. "Back up. Back up watch me now. I go crazy."

Robin sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. It was obvious he wasn't going to get any answers. "Fine." With that, he turned and left the room.

Maniac smirked and looked to the 2 teens. "Raven and Gaara sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage," Maniac sang. "That's not all, that's not all-"

Raven growled and tossed her hospital pillow in Maniac's face.

"Owe. That's not all, that's not all, the babies playing basket ball-"

Raven hoped out of the bed and smacked Maniac with the pillow again.

"Owe, shit. That's no fair, I don't got a pillow."

Raven smacked her upside the head.

"Cheap shot Rae!"

Raven hit her even harder. "Get out!" Raven growled.

"That's not all, that's not all," Maniac ducked the next attack. "Ha! The babies drinking alco-" Maniac ran out of the room quickly. Poking her head back in she sang the last verse, "alcohol!" Raven threw the pillow at the door and Maniac disappeared.

Raven groaned. "She is so annoying."

"Love?" Gaara whispered.

"Huh?"

Gaara put his hand on his chest. "This feeling. Is it love?"

"Well, I wouldn't say love. That's sorta a strong word don't you think?" Raven questioned nervously. Was he serious though? Did he think he was in love with her?

"I don't feel the pain anymore. Yashimaru, he said, love was the only medicine for the pain in my chest."

Gaara stared at Raven with a dazed look in his eyes.

"You mean your uncle?"

Was this why he kept saving her? Why he kept hanging around all the time? Gaara loved her?

But he couldn't. They had just met.

"You're the only one that understands me," he said softly to himself. "I don't know what to do now."

'And he understands me. Maybe, I like him too,' she thought.

Raven looked at her feet in wonder. Was it love that she felt?

She lifted her head to have a glimpse of Gaara, only to see that he was gone, and a small pile of sand left where he was standing.

**Whatch'a think? Please review. I love getting kudos! **


	7. Hurt feelings

**Tracing the Outline**

_Update. Ya-ya!_

"You're the only one that understands me," he said softly to himself. "I don't know what to do now."

'And he understands me. Maybe, I like him too,' she thought.

Raven looked at her feet in wonder. Was it love that she felt?

She lifted her head to have a glimpse of Gaara, only to see that he was gone, and a small pile of sand left where he was standing.

Raven bit her lip. What was wrong with this picture? She had met a great guy, yet something didn't feel right.

She sighed, rubbing her sore arm. _(Is it sore, or soar?)_

Walking back to the bed, she flopped down on the mattress to think.

Love. It was funny. She wasn't supposed to love anyone. That's what she had always been told. And she believed it for a long time. She believed it because of her father. But, her father was dead, wasn't he? Everything should be all right now shouldn't it?

Raven closed her eyes. How did she know if this was love? If she had never loved anyone before…

Raven rolled onto her side and looked out the window with a glazed stare. _(f.y.i. It's her right arm that's hurt. Thank you!)_ Nothing would ever be easy.

"So…"

Raven didn't look away from the window.

"Hey Maniac," she said sighing.

"Sigh," Maniac mocked. "That's what you sound like."

Maniac plopped onto the foot of the bed and folded her hands on her knee.

"For some reason, I don't hear wedding bells in the air. Now, why is that?" Maniac said skeptically.

Raven was silent. Maniac frowned. "You know, if you're not going to talk to me, then why did I bother coming in here?"

"I don't know."

Maniac threw her hands up as if in defeat. "So, I'm guessing you let this one get away too?"

Raven paused. "No."

"Then why aren't you jumping for joy. Come on it's fun. Join me!" Maniac stood and started jumping excitedly.

Raven rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Getting lonely here."

Maniac kept jumping. Raven stayed where she was.

"Getting tired here."

Maniac slowed down and sat back on the bed.

"Stopping."

Maniac glanced around the room for several moments before talking again. "So, I'm guessing he got cold feet, and ran off, leaving you with hundreds of questions and very little precious answers."

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner," Raven said sarcastically.

"I think, that he likes you. I think, that you like him. And I also think, you should talk to me," Maniac said hopefully. "Come on girl, we can like, have like, girl talk like, like, like, I'm a valley girl."

"Stop saying like, it's annoying."

"Sorry," Maniac said with great emphasis. "Like."

"Look, he's confused, thanks to you. After you left, he muttered something about love, then about his uncle. I've heard his story. He doesn't know what love is."

"Technically, he does. He knows the definition, he doesn't know what it feels like though."

Raven was quiet.

"Sorry."

Maniac scratched her head and glanced around the room again. "Rae, it's obvious he cares about you, or he wouldn't have saved your life twice now. I'm thinking, that you're the first person he's cared about in a long time, and he's afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Oh yeah," Maniac said nodding. "When me and Gerard first got married, even before that, he was so messed up in the head he locked himself in his room. We broke up fifty times before he actually said hi to me."

"What?"

"Moving on," Maniac said quickly, not wanting to get into details.

"Maniac, I have no idea what you're talking about. You make no sense."

"Been there done that."

"You're there now," Raven remarked. "I really don't feel like talking right now, would you leave me alone?"

"Fine, fine. But when the moment comes that you want to talk, I'll be there ready and waiting with a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream."

…

He was on the roof again. This was where they had first talked. Where he felt calm, and hopeful Hoping, that maybe, someone was like him

But his chest felt like it was on fire. It was so strange. He had never had this feeling before. Why was he in so much pain? What was wrong with him? Was this what love felt like? Was this… love?

_A young Gaara sat in a corner with a small knife. He frowned and tried to his skin. In that moment a rush of sand sprung to protect him. _

"_Gaara."_

_The young boy turned to face a young man with blonde hair. _

"_I never want to see you do that."_

_Gaara looking away in shame. "Yashimaru, I'm sorry."_

_The young man looked at the boy in confusion, then rubbed his forehead and chuckled. "Oh this. It's nothing, really."_

_Gaara was quiet. "Does it hurt?" _

_Yashimaru gave Gaara a confused look. Of course it hurt._

"_What is pain? I've never been hurt before so…"_

_Yashimaru bit his lip. He supposed this wasn't an odd question coming from Gaara. And, it some how made since._

"_I'm not bleeding, but it really hurts here," Gaara said holding his chest._

"_Pain is, oh, how to explain this," Yashimaru said slowly. "It's a wound. A sensation that burns. But with time, and the right medicine, it will go away. But a wound to a body is nothing like a wound to the heart."_

"_A wound to the… heart?"_

"_Yes Gaara, because unlike a wound to the body, there is no medicine that can cure the heart," Yashimaru said gently. _

_Gaara looked at his feet. He touched his chest curiously. And he wondered. So there was no cure?_

"_There is only 1 thing that can fix a broken heart Gaara," Yashimaru continued. _

_Gaara looked at his uncle hopefully._

"_And that 1 thing is Gaara ,is love."_

Gaara held his chest. If this was love, what was this pain? Why was there a sensation in his chest? It wasn't throbbing or bleeding, yet warm and comforting. Could this feeling possibly be love? But he wasn't supposed to love anyone. No one but himself. But Raven was like him, she understood. If he could only love himself, did that mean he could love people like him also?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a blinking light, and a flaring alarm that whistled in his ears. He glanced around hurriedly in a daze. What was this? What was going on?

The sand immediately raced to surround him and moved to the main room in flurried rush. What was happening?

…

"Eat it!" Maniac urged. She forced a spoon of vegetable soup closer to Raven's face and glared. "Come on, at least smell it!"

Raven put a hand over her mouth and looked away. "I don't want any," she muttered.

"Don't mumbled, I can't understand a damn thing you're saying."

"I said I don't want any soup," Raven sighed.

"Fine, be that way," Maniac snapped. "That's the last time I try to be nice to you."

"I'm just not hungry."

"Suuuuure. Riiiiiiiiiiiight. Uh huuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Okay, I see."

"Stop, that's annoying."

"Cause they are in love," Maniac sang. "Come on admit it. He's a cool little dude. Can a get a holla?"

"No."

"You suck at girl talk."

Raven glared.

"F. U.," Maniac teased.

At this moment the alarm went off and Maniac hopped of the hospital bed, setting the soup on the end table..

"Hey, wait!" Raven cried.

"Sorry, Rea, gotta go. You stay here. See ya. Bye!"

Maniac ran back into the room, "Eat your soup." And with that she was gone.

…

Maniac was the first in the main room with Reese close behind.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"I know right," Maniac agreed.

"God dammit, what the hell?" Jason grumbled as he walked in with his toothbrush in his mouth. Wiping his hands on his pants, Jason flopped onto the couch and claimed his spot.

A tornado whirled next to him, making Jason jump as Gaara appeared next to him. "Don't do that!"

Gaara gave him a dirty look. Jason grinned and moved a spot over.

"I'll sit here cause Gaara's my buddy," Maniac said happily.

"No, I want to sit there!" Reese cried.

"Sit on the other side."

"Why don't you? I want to sit next to Jason."

"So sit there," Maniac said, pushing Reese into the couch.

"Hi Gaara," the said together.

"So," Maniac began.

"Titans!" Robin cried as he raced into the room.

"Occupodo. Think they left without you yo."

"Ha!" Reese laughed.

Robin grumbled and turned to leave.

"So," Maniac began again.

"You coming?" Robin remarked.

"Does it look like it?" Reese questioned.

"We're leaving?" Jason added.

"I'm staying here."

"Maniac, if we need anyone to die out there, it's you."

"You mean it? You need me? I feel so-"

"She's staying to," Reese interrupted. "Someone needs to stay here with Rae."

"Then I'll stay."

Maniac turned and smirked as Sasuke waltzed into the room.

"Did those lights mean something important?" he queried.

"Just the alarm. Means there's trouble in the city. And by the looks of it, that Naruto dude split to go hang with the guys."

"We should have left by now," Robin snapped.

"Keep your shirt on, for all our sakes. I'm coming."

Maniac jerked her head towards the door and motioned for her other teammates to follow.

"ASAP, we're-"

"I know, on the clock. Damn your catch phrase sucks ass."

"Shut up Reese, not like you can do better you cock sucking whore."

Reese flicked Maniac off as she exited the room, making an angry Maniac chase after her, with Jason and Robin close behind.

Sasuke tossed a glare over to Gaara, who at the time was staring curiously at his hands.

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the room, startling Gaara somewhat.

"I'm gonna-" Sasuke started.

But Gaara was already half way down the hall.

**So what did you think? I've been grounded for a while so I haven't updated, it's a miracle I found time. I got like 3 D's. Science, Math, and Civics sucks!**


	8. Road Trip

**Tracing the Outline**

_Update!_

Reese flicked Maniac off as she exited the room, making an angry Maniac chase after her, with Jason and Robin close behind.

Sasuke tossed a glare over to Gaara, who at the time was staring curiously at his hands.

The sound of shattering glass echoed through the room, startling Gaara somewhat.

"I'm gonna-" Sasuke started.

But Gaara was already half way down the hall.

…

As they both entered the medical room they found that a near by vase had shattered. Naruto was on his knee's picking up the pieces when Sasuke snapped at him.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't him. I just wasn't expecting him to come in, and the vase sorta broke," Raven said skeptically.

"Uh, yeah, what she said."

"So what's going on downtown?" Raven asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not-"

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, the window shattered.

"What the?"

"Look," Naruto pointed. "A shuriken."

Sasuke stared at the small knife jutting out of the wall. "There's something written on-"

Sasuke's eye's widened. "It's a-"

KABOOM!

Sasuke was throne back into the wall. The 2nd hospital bed flipped over and landed on Gaara, shoving him onto the other bed with Raven.

The bed collapsed under the combined weight slammed into the ground. The sound of the crash rattled the medicine cabinet, causing it to topple over on top of the 2.

Naruto was sent sliding across the floor into the fallen medicine cabinet. The wood rattled and a piece of the ceiling collapsed onto the group.

KABOOM!

The wall exploded with enough force to blow a chunk the cabinet off of Raven, crashing into the wall, with her close behind.

Raven groaned as she propped her self up with her elbows. It had all happened so fast. She couldn't have protected herself if she tried. Getting to her knees she tried to get to her feet. Her arms wobbled and gave way, sending her crashing to the floor. She felt a tingling sensation in her arm that wasn't there before. Moving her hand to her other arm, she found a large gash leading up to her elbow.

She was bleeding heavily. Raven gritted her teeth as she tried to heal her arm. Blue light swept over the room and her arm stopped bleeding.

The room was a disaster. Flames shot and burned everything it touched. Glass was scattered all over the floor. The roof was ready to heave and crush them all. But still, she tried to get up.

These people had saved her life once or twice, it was time to return the favor.

She desperately scrambled to Sasuke, only to see he was just unconscious. Naruto had a slight wound in his leg, enabling him from moving.

Raven grasped his leg and healed it quickly. "Get up," she muttered.

Her eyes madly dashed about the room. Gaara? Where was he? Was he still under the medicine cabinet?

Raven forced her powers to lift the cabinet a foot above the ground before it collapsed again. Sweat poured over her brow as the flames from the explosion crackled in her ears. The heat was intense, burning her every fiber. She needed to get out now.

Raven tried again with her powers. Yet she was still unable to move anything. The heat was getting to her. She felt weak. She shouldn't have tried her healing powers before. And now because she had, they were all going to die.

Raven eased herself to her feet and trudged slowly to the cabinet. She had to find Gaara. The sand should have protected him from the explosion. He should be able to help. But where was he? Was the fire getting to him to?

With the last of her energy, Raven gave an effortless shove to the cabinet. She couldn't do it. Every shred of her being was telling her to give up.

Another explosion sent Raven into the wall. The cabinet blew off Gaara with ease, and was sent hurtling into Raven. Her head jerked back from the impact into the wall and tossed her into unconsciousness.

…

"Hurry up with the medicine."

She was somewhere cold. The air was thick and heavy. Her head was pounding with an unimaginable force. Her body felt weak and stiff, as if bricks were piled on her. What was this place? Where was she now?

There was a sharp tinge in her cheek, then a loud whirling noise that wouldn't stop. Her head throbbed under pressure, yet her body somehow felt lighter, and the heat of the fire came spinning back. Then the weight was back, and so was the cold.

What was happening? Where was she? She tried to open her eyes, but she was so weak, so tired, she just didn't have the strength.

"What's wrong with her?"

Reese?

"Dunno. But she's sweating up a storm. And this ice is not helping the wounds."

Maniac?

"You're doing it wrong!"

"Move."

Again Raven tried to open her eyes. Yet she could only see the fuzzy outline of Maniac's face several inches away, with Reese standing behind her. Everything else was a blur. "Your visions going to be a little jacked up. Since you've been asleep for 3 days and all. You're like, all tired."

"3 days?" she said as loud as she could. 3 days? That was- Cough.

"Now your going to have a coughing fit. You inhaled some soot during that fire; it's going to be hard to talk for like a week. You got some 3rd degree burns. Nothing too serious. Didn't help your arm any though.

Miracle if you can ever be a righty again. And when you like hit your head or something, it hit a nerve and now your powers have been on the frits, probably be better in about a week, or 4.

And your ankles twisted, so you're not going to be able to walk on it. And you've got some pretty bad cuts, they're somewhat infected from the debris from the fire. They should heal up in a couple of days though. And we've tried ice, but it's not workin."

Maniac poked Raven's arm with a smirk. Raven hissed in pain.

"Thought we lost you there bud. After Gaara got you out of there, you had a meltdown. Think you'll be okay now though."

Maniac turned for the door and sighed. "Damn her to hell, Reese ditched me." Maniac dug her heel into the ground and rubbed the back of her head anxiously.

"Oh, and your buddies are okay to. Your- cough- boyfriend- has been in here for the past 3 days. He's asleep right now in the other room. I'll tell him you said hi ya."

Raven nodded. "Wait. But-"

"Chill. I took care of the whole demon sleep problem thingy. I'm a miracle worker, not an idiot. You get some sleep now."

Raven nodded and eased back into the hospital bed.

"Cause I don't want to lose you to this guy," Maniac mumbled.

…

"What are we going to do about this?" Reese questioned. "4 people were here and all this happened. I am not redoing the med lab again."

"Yeah, as fun as that was, uh no," Beastboy said tiredly.

"I told you what has to be done," Sasuke said simply. "We have to go back to Konoha. There's over 1000 ninja's there, we'll be able to give Raven better protection, especially now since-" Sasuke touched his neck. "Since the curse mark has appeared on her neck."

"What is it exactly? The curse mark I mean?" Maniac queered.

"It's a mark Orochimaru puts on your neck I'm not exactly sure what it's for, but if you get angry or something, then it can take over."

"Sounds like Trigon. When Raven would have any strong emotion, Trigon could exploit it and control her," Maniac said to herself.

"Others in the village have the curse mark, they could help," Sasuke continued.

"Then I guess we're going to Japan," Gerard added.

"Road trip!" Maniac and Reese cried.

…

"Miss Suzy had a steamboat

That steamboat had a sail

Miss Suzy went to heaven

The steamboat went to

Hello Operator

Give me number nine

And if you disconnect me

I'll kick you from

Behind-"

"You guys done singing?" Jason asked Maniac and Reese hopefully.

"Who's flying this plane?" Maniac questioned.

"You are."

"Who built this plane?"

"You did."

"Who knows where the parachutes are?"

"You do."

"Exactly, I'm not done singing."

"To bad, we're there," Naruto claimed, pointing out the front window.

"I don't see nothing."

"Down there," Naruto pointed.

"What?" Reese cried. "Why didn't you say that 5 minutes ago?"

"Now we got to circle around and try again," Jason sighed.

"Nope," Maniac said, handing her brother a parachute.

"We're gonna jump?" Jason exclaimed.

"Yep. Everyone grab your carry-on's, back packs, and anything you can carry. When this thing makes contact, we're all dead."

Maniac pulled on her parachute and then went in search of goggles. "Well I'm going first," she said enthusiastically, securing the goggles over her eyes.

"I'm not jumping out of this plane," Raven shrieked. "What about-"

"You'll be fine," Maniac said, referring to her arm.

"Who's flying this thing anyway?" Beastboy cried.

Maniac turned back to the cockpit and frowned. The door had been shut, and knowing Maniac it probably locked from the inside. With no one to fly it the plane gave a sudden jerk, and Maniac raced to the door. Reese beat her there and started shoving her friend out of the way for the right to jump first.

"It was going to crash anyway why are you fighting me?" Maniac cried.

Jason flung the door open and pushed them both out with him close behind.

Gerard and Greg jumped next with Beastboy flying away in the form of a bird. Starfire floated out the door of the falling plane with Robin at hand. Cyborg grabbed the closest parachute and jumped. Naruto shot out of the plane with Sasuke close behind, both wanting to get out of the plane as fast as possible.

"I'm not jumping out of this thing," Raven said stubbornly. "My powers aren't working, if the parachute fails then this isn't going to end well."

"If you don't then when the plane meets the ground you'll die," Gaara said calmly. "I'll jump with you. If anything happens, the sand will protect us."

Raven nodded skeptically. Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and fell out of the plane backwards with Raven in his arms.

Raven held tightly with her arms wrapped around his back. Her head rested on his chest lovingly as they hurtled towards the ground. The wind whistled in her ears in a deafening way as they plunged. Her hair whipped around her face, and the air stung her skin.

Gaara pulled the string to the parachute quickly as they came close to the ground. They were jerked back as the wind caught the fabric and they were lifted slightly back up in the air before they continued their decent to the ground.

And for a moment, they were floating, as if all the past pain had been lifted. And for a second, Raven felt as if she was someone different. Someone like Maniac, without a care in the world. Just floating, together in each other's arms. Just her and Gaara. As if it was meant to be.

But time doesn't last forever, and neither does perfect moments. As soon as it had started, they had touched the ground.

…

In a matter of minutes the group was standing outside the gates of the village. Maniac turned and gave the titans a once look over. She wasn't going to stand out like usual. This was an undercover mission, no one was to know who they were, if they ever could know. Maybe American news didn't get to Japan.

Maniac looked to Raven, who had changed into regular clothes like the rest of the titans. She was now in tight black Capri's and a black tank top with a sleeveless jacket that came down to the top of her belly button. She was now riding piggyback on Gaara's back with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Her ankle had not gotten any better thanks to the jump.

Beastboy was forced to wear long sleeved clothes and a high collar to hide his skin color. He ended up with a brown trench coat and black slacks. He was going for a suspicious detective look.

Cyborg had slipped on his ring and turned into stone. He was in a regular pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Starfire on the other hand had only changed her mini skirt in for jeans. Other than that, she had done nothing with her appearance.

And last was Robin. He too had refused to change his costume. Which pissed Maniac off badly.

Maniac gave a crude glare at Robin and motioned for everyone to follow her. With one push she was able to make the 50-foot doors fling open, scaring several people in the process. "Table for 14," she said jokingly.

Naruto took the lead of the group as they headed to the heart of the village. Gaara and Raven were bringing up the rear, with Raven resting her head on top of his. She had nodded off several minutes after they had gotten to the ground. Evidentially the excitement was a little too much for her in her current condition.

He had that feeling again. He still wasn't sure what it was. Was this really love? He had saved her life several times now, and he was paying extra attention to her. He was always thinking about her, and worried for her health, which wasn't to great right now. Was this love? Caring for someone like this. Was this what love felt like?

"Gaara!" Maniac called. "Pick up the pace, after this we're getting some food. I'm dying of starvation."

Many people in the village gave the group dirty looks as they passed by. And many of the children giggled when they saw Gaara with Raven on his back.

They were soon standing outside the Hokage's office. "Wait here. Wait here," Naruto said excitedly.

"I want to come!" Maniac cried.

"I'm gonna go, I'm special," Reese shouted.

"Special Ed."

"Shut up."

"You shut up ass wipe."

"Butt munch."

Maniac shot her hand forward and jabbed it into Reese's stomach.

Reese reached for Maniac's earrings and pulled. Maniac did the same, and soon enough, they were both on the floor with a cloud of dust picking up around them.

SLAM!

Both girls stopped abruptly as a woman that seemed to be in her mid twenties stepped out into the hall with an angry glare piercing the crowd before them.

Maniac kicked Reese in the head as they tried to untangle themselves. Reese tugged on Maniac's earlobe in return.

"Owe!" Maniac shrieked. She grabbed a chuck of Reese's hair and pulled hard. Reese smacked Maniac across the face angrily. Maniac popped Reese in the jaw.

"Cat fight!" Jason cried.

"STOP!"

The girls broke apart and shot up on their feet. Jason started laughing to himself.

Maniac glared and snapped her fingers. Jason stopped laughing and straightened up with the rest of ASAP.

The young woman raised her eyebrow and gave a sideways glance at Maniac. "I like your style. Why don't we chat in my office?"

"But old lady Tsunade-" Naruto began.

But the woman and Maniac had already closed the door in his face.

"Guess we have the rest of the day off," Sasuke said simply.

"Why don't we go see Kakashi sensei? He always know what to do," Naruto cried.

"We need to drop Rae off somewhere though," Jason said softly, referring to the young girl on Gaara's back.

"We can leave her at my apartment. In the mean time I can show you around!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Without Maniac? It won't be no fun though," Reese said with tears streaming from her eyes.

"It'll be a lot of fun," Robin said smirking.

"I'm not leaving without my bestest friend!"

"Fine, stay here," Gerard snapped.

"I'm tired," Beastboy complained.

"Me too," Greg moaned.

"I think we could all use some rest and, maybe, some food?" Cyborg said hopefully.

"Sounds good to me," Jason said yawning.

"Yeah," Reese agreed, "Jumping out of a plane then walking like a mile and a half does wear you out."

…

"So what you're saying is?" Tsunade queered.

"Yes."

"But-"

"But nothing. From what I've heard this Orochimaru guy is not only after Raven. In fact, by sending your group of ninja's after my sis, you played into his hands," Maniac said mystically.

"How so?" Tsunade asked as she leaned back into her chair.

"Think. Raven is not the only half demon is she? You have Naruto, Gaara, and from what I conquer, Sasuke is in a way thanks to the curse mark. Why would he only want Raven?"

"Because she's the daughter of Trigon."

"I think, he wants all 4 of them. I'm thinking he's somehow working on a way to control all of them."

"How? What do you mean?"

"Well. Think. Raven's a half demon, so is the rest of the kids. One group lives in Japan, Rae lives in America. I think, he wanted you to find out about his so called plan, then you would send your own clever little group of ninja's to protect her. And since he knows you he knew which ones you would most likely send. Then he would have them all in one place."

"If this is true, then why didn't he just kidnap them while the numbers were down? You told me there was a fire when Raven got the mark. Why didn't he take them then?"

"Because. Gaara was there. He was still fighting. Orochimaru wanted to get out of there before the Titans and ASAP got home. Question is, Roachy is evidently much stronger then Gaara. He could have taken him. So I'm thinking, Roachy was missing something. Evidently he wasn't going to kidnap them just yet."

"Why's that?"

"Because, he's still missing something."

**My god, I've typed for who know's how long. I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy. I was just trying to get everyone to Japan. I'm working on the plot still, so everything is shit. I'm having the slits. Don't give me flames please. I'm working on this, and at the same time I'm having a crisis of my own. I don't think I can handle flames. So please only kudos, or confusions. I'll be happy to explain anything you guys don't understand. Some people still don't understand that I'm the one who came up with ASAP and that their my original characters.**

**So if you have questions, feel free to ask. I'll clear up any uncertainties. Thanks. R&R!**


	9. Drunken Ramen

**Tracing the Outline**

_Update! _

"If this is true, then why didn't he just kidnap them while the numbers were down? You told me there was a fire when Raven got the mark. Why didn't he take them then?" Tsunade questioned.

"Because. Gaara was there. He was still fighting. Orochimaru wanted to get out of there before the Titans and ASAP got home. Question is, Roachy is evidently much stronger then Gaara. He could have taken him. So I'm thinking, Roachy was missing something. Evidently he wasn't going to kidnap them just yet," Maniac said softly.

"Why's that?"

"Because, he's still missing something."

…

Raven's eyes fluttered open slowly as dawn approached. She was automatically greeted with the sound of Jason snoring. Raven sat up and looked at her surroundings. It was a dark room, couple posters, and a picture on the end table.

The rest of the group were curled up on the floor with Jason, Reese, and Gerard sprawled out on the bed. She was in the corner of the room near the door, Gaara was close bye. She made eye contact with him and smiled. Evidentially he had been watching her sleep the whole time.

Creepy, yet flattering.

Gaara got to his feet and held his hand out for Raven. She took it graciously as Gaara helped her to her feet and opened the door for her.

…

"I-I see, I see what you saying," Tsunade said dimly.

Maniac nodded and took another swig of her beer. "Y-yeah. Hamburgers completely taste better with… what were we talking about again?"

Maniac got up from her stool of the Ichiracki Ramen Shack (I don't know if that' s right) slowly and hiccupped. "M-my god. Hiccup. What the hell is in this beer?" she groaned.

"It's not beer. It's sake. It's a stronger alcohol."

"N-now hiccup you tell me. I am going hiccup to-to have a one hell of a killer hangover tomorrow."

"Yeah, b-but it's good stuff."

Maniac laughed hysterically. "Oh hiccup hey, look, the suns coming up yo."

"D-dawn al-already? Hiccup. We couldn't have been here that long could we?" Tsunade questioned.

"We closed at mid-night," The old man behind the counter said.

"Seriously?" Maniac said dazed.

"Y-yeah. Hiccup. Your face is serious. Hiccup."

Maniac laughed after Tsunade finished her sentence. Tsunade started laughing with her as the started down the street.

"Hey! Who's paying for this bill?" The old man cried.

Maniac kept laughing as her and Tsunade continued down the street. "I-I don't know what he said! Ha!" Maniac cried.

"Y-you're drunk," Tsunade said.

"No-no I'm not. You're- you're- you're drunk. You're to-to drunk. Y-you needs to get home hiccup home."

"You're right. Y-you're right."

"I know I'm r-right hiccup. What was I right about?"

"I don't hiccup I don't know."

Maniac started laughing again. "Ha… you-you don't know."

"Know what?"

"I don't know."

Tsunade began laughing with Maniac as the turned a corner.

"Oh-oh h-hey hiccup look. It's um it's someone," Maniac said pointing to Raven and Gaara as they waltzed down the street.

"Hi people!" Tsunade cried.

"Y-yeah hiccup, hi!"

"Maniac?"

"Who said that?" Maniac said confusingly. "Oh hey Raven. Gaara. When did hiccup when did you get here?"

"Maniac, how many drinks did you have?" Raven said worriedly. Maniac stopped walking as Raven and Gaara approached.

"I-I don't know what your-your talking about."

"You're drunk."

"I'm- I'm n-not drunk. I-I have never felt better in my life hiccup. Wow, I was holding that one in for a while," Maniac said in a daze.

"W-watch this," Tsunade said excitedly. She hit her chest with her fist and burped.

Maniac clapped and laughed happily. "W-wow. That's- that's nice. W-watch-watch me." Maniac squeezed her stomach and belched. "S-see. I'm- I'm great."

"Maniac-"

"Hold-hold up Rae. I-I am not d-drunk. I only had a few drinks. And that's perfectly fine. I'm-I'm 28 god dammit. You ain't my momma. Hiccup."

"Maniac you need to go lie down."

"N-no I'm… hey, you can walk. Your-your powers must have started working hiccup working again. Way-ta go. Way-ta go."

"Uh… yeah. I'm fine."

"That's-that's great honey. N-now-now… what were we talking about?"

"Maniac-"

"I'm fine. Never-never hiccup better. So your-your powers are working? That is-is great… just great."

"Yeah… my ankles a little soar, but I'm okay. But Maniac you really need to lie down or something-"

"A- I won't have none of that young lady. What?"

"What?" Tsunade replied.

"I thought you interrupted- don't- don't interrupt me."

"N-no I didn't say- I didn't say anything. You're drunk."

"You're sexy," Maniac laughed.

"See-see, you're too drunk. Give me your car keys."

"We didn't drive here y-you dumbass."

"Oh-oh yeah. Dumbass."

Maniac laughed again for a second before walking again.

"Maniac-"

"I can get back on my own dammit. I-I know the way to the apartment. I'm-I'm not stupid hiccup stupid."

"Yeah, she ain't she ain't stupid."

"No, she's an idiot," Raven muttered.

"Agreed," Gaara said nodding. "So how about that tour?"

"Sure. Though I might not make it the whole way. Like I said my ankle is still soar."

"Then if you get tired, I'll carry you," Gaara said smiling. They turned the corner and started walking towards the ramen hut. "But first, let's get breakfast."

Raven nodded and took a seat. Gaara sat on the stool next to her and smiled.

"What will it be?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Something that's good for breakfast."

"Well, there's a ramen that's like an omelet. I has eggs, sausage, and cheese."

"That sounds nice," Raven said smiling.

"Alright, 2 please."

"Treating your girlfriend to breakfast a? That's nice. Alright, 2 Egg Ramen."

"She's not my-"

Gaara looked to Raven and gave her a skeptic look.

"Did you know you were my girlfriend?" Gaara joked.

"First time I've heard about it."

They both fell silent and looked away.

"Here you are, 2 Egg Ramen."

The old man behind the counter set 2 bowls in front of them and smiled.

"On the house."

"Thank you," Raven said gratefully. "Er, can I have a fork?"

"A fork?" The man queried.

"She's new here," Gaara said softly.

He reached for a near by cup and pulled out a pair of chop sticks. "You use these here."

"Oh." Raven stared at the sticks questioningly. How did you use these? Was she supposed to poke the food and pick it up that way? She tried that method, no such luck.

"Uh, Gaara, how exactly do you use these things?"

Gaara took his own chopsticks and pulled them apart. Raven then watched him take both and pick up an egg.

"Yeah, I've never had take out before. Mostly pizza."

"Pizza?"

"Yeah. It's like a rolled out bread with sauce and cheese on top."

"Like a sandwich?"

"No. I would have to show you."

Raven bit her lip and tried the chopsticks again. This time she tried Gaara's technique. Still it didn't work. Then as a last resort she tried taking both sticks and lifting the food up. She got it half way before the egg started wiggling and fell to the ground.

'_At this rate I'll starve,'_ she thought.

"Maybe a fork would work better," Gaara said smirking.

Raven glared and tried the chopsticks again. Still no luck. "Yeah, a fork would be nice," she said sighing.

The man handed Raven a fork and she was finally able to eat.

"I'm done."

"So ready for that tour."

"Mm. Okay."

"I'll be right back though. I need to take care of something real quick," Gaara said pointing to the bathroom.

Raven giggled and stood from her seat. Gaara disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Raven all alone.

"Hey."

Raven turned and saw a boy about her age with brown hair standing next to her. "Oh. Hi."

"So was that your boyfriend?" the boy said pointing to where Gaara had disappeared.

"Sorta."

"Sorta? So he's not your boyfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Well if it isn't official, what to say to spending a day with me baby?"

"I say you better not call me baby again if you know what's good for you," Raven snapped. She turned back towards the bathroom and waited for Gaara.

"Attitude," The boy remarked. "By the way, I'm Rake."

"I think it's time for you to leave," Raven said glaring at the boy.

"I don't. Come on babe, I'm way better then him," Rake said referring to Gaara.

"I said no." Raven turned to leave.

"Come on." Rake grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her back.

"Let me go!" Raven cried.

"I'm not even doing anything baby."

Rake tugged on Raven's arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Come on."

"Let go."

Rake wrapped his arms around Raven and held her closer.

"Come on baby, I'm just having some fun."

"I said let me go."

"I don't care. I said come on."

"Let me go or I'll scream."

Rake ignored her demands and started to drag her along with him.

"It's all in fun sweet cheeks."

Raven inhaled a deep breath and let out an ear-shattering scream. Rake slapped his hand over her mouth and growled.

"Stop screaming."

Raven made a ruffled cry as she tried to wriggle free.

"Just calm down dammit." Rake pushed slammed Raven into a nearby wall.

"Let me go." Raven pounded her fist on Rake's chest, trying to get free.

"Stop it."

Raven tried screaming again. Rake growled and slammed her head into the wall. Raven continued to try to get someone's attention. Rake pressed his lips against her's in an attempt to get her to stop screaming.

It caught her off guard and Raven was quiet for a second.

Raven pulled away angrily. What was with this guy?

"For the last time, I said let me go!"

"Get your god damn hands off her!"

"Gaara!"

Rake wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and smirked.

"And what if I don't? What are you going to do?"

Raven gave him a pleading look. She could definitely use some help.

Gaara glared. In a split second, the sand rushed from the gourd strapped to his back and headed for Rake. It latched onto his shoulder and squeezed.

"Let her go."

Rake shoved Raven to the ground and tried to wrench the sand off his shoulder. The sand tightened and Rake gritted his teeth. He swung his leg forward and it collided with Raven's stomach. She gave a hacking cough as blood spouted from her mouth.

Gaara's eyes widened.

"Tell your boy friend, to let me go."

Raven staggered to her feet and coughed.

Gaara cried out in anger and the sand raced forward and incased Rake's whole body. Lifting him off the ground, the sand tightened and started to crush his body.

"Gaara, stop. You're going to kill him."

Raven trudged to Gaara's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, stop."

Gaara let the sand loosen and Rake dropped to the ground. Rake immediately got to his feet and ran off.

"He hurt you," Gaara said softly. "I should have killed him."

"I get hurt all the time. But you should never kill someone Gaara."

Raven looked at him with fearful eyes and waited for his response.

"I'm sorry."

Raven gave him a halfhearted smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara hugged her back, and for the first time, neither of them wondered if this was love.

…

"Don't they make a great couple?" Maniac said smiling. She took another sip of her drink before handing it to Tsunade.

"Yeah. You're right. It is a good thing that we got seats from this rooftop. Though I have half a mind about that boy."

"Teenagers. What are you going to do? Give me my drink back." Maniac held her hand back and waited for her beer.

"We went through this already. Too much alcohol is bad for you."

"Okay. Wait. Then why are you drinking it?"

Tsunade glanced around and downed the rest of the beer. "There it's all gone."

"Damn you to hell bitch."

"Watch it girly."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Psh. You sound like my mother."

"I am in my 50's you know."

"Freal? Damn, that is one good plastic surgeon you got."

Tsunade sighed. "I don't feel like explaining it to you.'

"Whatever," Maniac said taking a sip of her beer.

"Hey where'd you get that?"

"I conjured it. I can do that," Maniac said sticking her tongue out.

"Give me some."

"No, go get your own."

"Share."

"Back off. You drank my last one."

"So."

"Back off."

"Give it."

Tsunade grabbed the top of the beer and started a tug-o-war.

"Stop you're going to make me-"

The beer fell off the roof.

"-drop it."

Maniac looked to Tsunade and gave her a hateful look.

"Wait to go."

**Okay. This was a crappy chapter. Just fluff. And not even the good fluff. The boring bad fluff. I have bad writers block. But don't worry. There's still more to come. Thank you for reviewing. I love to get kudos!**


	10. That’s Just Who I Am

**Tracing the Outline**

_Update! Oh. I've figured out where in the series of Naruto this takes place. If you watch the show on the internet then you know about the whole chasing Sasuke. Well it goes as far as the fight in the end with Naruto and Sasuke. In my version, Naruto wins the fight and Sasuke is brought to his senses. Gaara's a good guy, Shikamaru's a chunin, yada- yada. You get the picture._

"He hurt you," Gaara said softly. "I should have killed him."

"I get hurt all the time. But you should never kill someone Gaara."

Raven looked at him with fearful eyes and waited for his response.

"I'm sorry."

Raven gave him a halfhearted smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara hugged her back, and for the first time, neither of them wondered if this was love.

…

"So the guy says, what's with the nuts? And the bar tender says, What? They're complementary," Reese said smiling.

Starfire giggled to herself and clapped her hands. Jason shook his head in shame

"I don't get it," Naruto said confused.

Reese sighed. "Do I have to tell it again?"

"Please don't, I have a hell of a headache," Maniac groaned, pressing an ice bag to her forehead.

"Hey, we aren't the one's who had five gallon's of alcohol last night," Reese teased.

"Aren't the ones five gallon's blah!" Maniac mocked.

Reese let out an ear-shattering scream that made Maniac fall over gripping her head.

"Just for that I won't tell you anything about this morning."

"What? You found out that you're a lesbian?"

"Ha-ha. No. This morning we, me and Tsunade I mean, ran into Rae and Gar."

"And?" Reese asked hopefully.

"Nope, I don't think I'll tell you."

Reese screamed again Maniac rolled over on the ground.

"OKAY!"

Reese stopped and waited.

"Gaara bought Raven breakfast and they were all goo-goo flirty. Then an ass wad showed up, Gaara kicked his ass, and Raven all, oh! My hero. It was so cute."

"Finally, I was waiting forever for them to get together."

"You both sound like some idiot school girls."

Maniac and Reese glared.

"So where are they now?" Reese continued hopefully.

"Uh."

"Dot, dot, dot."

"Shut up! Gaara said something about a tour around the town slash village thing. Anyway, I was talking to Tsunade about this Roach guy…"

"Orochimaru," Sasuke corrected.

"Yeeeah. As I was saying. I don't see what the big deal is. Now, what I'm thinking is, if we stick around here for a while, this guys gonna get bored and A. give up. Or B. Come to us. Either or I'm game. Cause in the mean time, we are going to counter attack."

"No big deal? This guys a nut," Naruto snapped. "He's like all pale and has this long floppy nasty tongue that licks people like a snake."

"A dildo?"

Maniac smacked Reese upside the head. "Shut up retard. Naruto, I'm just not convinced."

"You guys weren't even close to taking on Kabuto," Sasuke said crudely.

"Point? That time I was trying to conjure lightning on a cloud free day," Maniac said defensively. "All I am saying is that we've taken on bigger dicks than this guy."

"I know I ha-"

Maniac elbowed Reese in the ribs before she could finish. "Now is not the time."

"Maniac, the Titans have taken on Trigon," Robin said cutting in.

"Whoop-dee shit. Did I ask for your life story, no. For your info, I have taken on the 1 demon more powerful then him. This guy is going to go down."

"You are lying out your ass," Jason remarked.

"Am not. It was that 1 guy."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Reese agreed.

"That guy? That was nothing."

"Exactly, how much harder is this dude gonna be?"

"Stop underestimating him!" Sasuke bellowed.

"Why?"

Sasuke shot her a glare. "Because."

Maniac waited for him to continue.

"You're out of your league."

"Just like when I tried to go out with that one rock star."

"I remember that to," Reese added.

"But I still got his cell phone number."

"Yes she did."

"And he called me. If I can get that to happen, I can make anything happen."

"Would you take this seriously?"

"When have I taken anything serious?"

"Never evidentially."

"Right, why should I start now."

"Maybe you should. Orochimaru is in a whole other class."

"Like hotdogs and steak. But I still eat both."

"Why can't you be serious?"

"Cause hon."

Maniac snapped her fingers and a bottle of sake appeared out of thin air.

"I have no worries."

Maniac downed half the bottle before setting it down.

"That's just who I am."

_**I know I took forever to update. I have such horrible writers block it isn't funny. Right now I've been pulling chapters out my ass until I get to the climax. I working on it seriously I am. But I am so not good at suspense. I need help. I need encouragement. I need a miracle to get out of this slump. I haven't updated any stories for almost a month. I hope someone liked this short crappie chapter.**_


End file.
